The present technology relates to a control apparatus, a control method, and a program. More specifically, the present technology relates to a control apparatus, a control method, and a program that enhance usability of, for example, a user terminal such as a smartphone and a tablet.
There has been provided, for example, a second screen application that uses a display apparatus such as a TV (television set) as a primary screen, and a user terminal such as a smartphone and a tablet as a secondary screen (second screen).
As an example of the second screen application, there is “TV SideView” provided by Sony Corporation (refer, for example, to “Using TV SideView” (online) (searched on Aug. 30, 2013) (URL: http://www.sony.jp/support/tv/connect/tvsideview/)). The “TV SideView” enables the user terminal to function as a remote commander for a TV and the like.